All Fun and Games
is asleep in his bed. The alarm clock wakes him up. He excitedly jumps out of his bed to pick up his walkie talkie from his backpack Lincoln: (to the audience) Ah, Saturday! There's nothing better than a day all to yourself. A day where you can do whatever you'd like, and I know what I'd like to do today! (picks up walkie talkie) Clyde! You excited to go to Gus' Games and Grubs?! Clyde: Uh, Lincoln- Lincoln: I know! I'm excited too! I can't wait to try out the new Super Sluggers Rush IV! It'll be- Clyde: (regretfully) Actually, Lincoln, there's been a last minute change of plans. My cousin's house kind of got destroyed. Lincoln: Oh. I'm sorry to hear that... what happened? Clyde: The storm last night literally ripped off the roof of their house. Lincoln: Oh, yeah. It was pretty rainy out there... Clyde: So my parents are going over there to repair their house and they want to me come with them. My parents happen to know a bit of carpentry. Sorry about this, man. Lincoln: It's alright buddy. Don't worry about me. Your family needs you right now and that's more important. Clyde: Thanks for understanding, buddy. Well, we're gonna take off now. See ya in a few days. Lincoln: Well, this stinks. Clyde's gone for the weekend. I guess I could go over to Gus' myself, but that wouldn't be the same with just me. Who else can I invite with me? another montage * Leni: Sorry, Linky. I have a friends meeting at the mall. * Luna: No can do. I got a practice with Chunk. * Luan: I got a comedy show at Ketcham Park. * Lola: I have a beauty pageant today. * Lana: Alligator wrestling. * Lucy: Poetry reading. * Lily: Poo poo. * Lisa: Presentation. * Rita: I gotta take the kids to their places. * Lynn Sr.: What your mom said. montage Lincoln: (sighs in his room) Even my family is busy. Well, they got their things to do too. Guess I might as well read the same new comic for the seventh time this week. (walks out of his room sadly) then, he bumps into Lynn in the hallway. The two fall over. Lynn: (annoyed) Ow! Watch where you're going will you? Lincoln: Sorry, Lynn. Let me guess. You got a softball game? Lynn: (annoyed) I wish! My game got cancelled by that stupid storm last night! (in air quotes) "It's too muddy to play in" they said. "Too muddy to play in" my bat! Now, I got nothing to do this weekend! Lincoln: Well, if you're bored, you can hang out with me. I'm on my way to Gus' Games and Grubs. Lynn: Gus' Games and Grubs? Sounds kind of lame. Lincoln: Come on, Lynn. I need someone to hang out with at the arcade. It's just that that they installed this new game called "Super Sluggers Rush IV". Lynn: (freezes) "Sluggers"? You don't mean sluggers as in... baseball players? Do you? Lincoln: Maybe... Lynn: As in, this game is about baseball? Playing a sport? Lincoln: I guess you could say that. Lynn: (gasps) Ooh! Lincoln: But since you don't want to come to the arcades with me, I'll have to play this new sports arcade game by myself. Lynn: Well, actually I- Lincoln: I mean, clearly, this new game wouldn't interest someone one like you. It's much too unimportant for you. Lynn: No! Wait! I wanna come with you! Lincoln: No, no. You're right. Playing an arcade game is silly. Have fun bouncing a ball in your room all day. Lynn: No, no, no, no, no, no! I really wanna come with you! Lincoln: Oh, alright, if you change your mind. Lynn: Yes! Wooh! Let's go! (grabs Lincoln's arm and runs off) (Cut to Lincoln and Lynn at Gus' Games and Grubs) Lynn: Alright! We're here! Let's get started! (spots Lori at the counter) Lori? Lori: Oh! Hi Lynn! Hi Lincoln! Lynn: I didn't know you worked at Gus' Games and Grubs. Lori: (jokingly) Well, you never asked. What are you guys doing here? Lynn: Lincoln invited me over to play the new Super Sluggers Rush IV. Lori: Well, you're just in luck. The game's completely open now, so it's all yours. Lori's boss: Hey, Lori! I need you for a sec! Lori: Coming! Sorry guys. I gotta head over there before my boss goes ballistic on me. Have fun! Coming! (runs off) Lynn: Sheesh. I never thought she'd be working here of all places. She's always dreamed of working for the CIA, and here she is being a cashier at a children's pizza arcade. Lincoln: (shrugs) Well, you gotta take what you can get. Lynn: So, Lincoln. Where's the baseball field? Lincoln: Baseball field? Lynn: You know. The place where the game takes place at? Lincoln: Uh, you mean the arcade machine... over there. (points to arcade machine in the shape of a baseball) Lynn: That's not a baseball field... oh, it must be one of those training machines. Okay, gotcha! Lincoln: What? Whatever, let's just go. (enters quarters into machine) Lynn: Alright. Let's do this! (swings out bat) I got my baseball bat! I'm ready! Lincoln: Lynn, what are you-? Lynn: Pipe down, Lincoln. I'm trying to concentrate. pitcher in the game throws the ball at Lynn. Lynn swings her bat, but nothing happens. Game Umpire: Strike one! Lynn: Dang it. I was too soon. Lincoln: Actually, Lynn-! Lynn: Shush! He's gonna throw it again! Lincoln: Lynn! Lynn: Not now, Lincoln! Lincoln: But-! Lynn: What?! Lincoln: You don't need a bat to play! Lynn: What are you talking about?! Lincoln: You just need to use this! (puts Lynn's hands on the joystick and button) Lynn: What is this?! Lincoln: You... use the joystick and the buttons to play the game? Like, all arcade machines. Lynn: Uh... how do you hit a baseball with a stick thing and a button? Lincoln: You... move the joystick to move the player and push the button to make the player on the screen swing? Lynn: (gives Lincoln a confused look) You're not making any sense right now. You don't need a joystick to move me around. Lincoln: Not you. I'm talking about the player on the screen obviously. Lynn: You control a person? Lincoln: ...Have you ever played an arcade machine before? Lynn: Well, I- uh-... (sigh) no. Lincoln: Yeah. I thought so... You've seriously don't know how to work this thing? Lynn: Why would I ever want to play the thing on a screen when I can just go outside and play the real life thing by myself? Lincoln: Who plays outside anymore?! Are you nuts?! gives Lincoln and irked look. Lincoln hears laughter from behind him. He turns around to see it's coming from Hank and Hawk Hank: Look at these dweebs! Hawk: (points at the two) Yeah! Can't even win an arcade game! Hahahaha! Lincoln: Oh no... Lynn: Gah! How do you even do this?! Hank: (laughs) Look at her! She's squirming like a little bug! Hawk: A bug we can step on! Lynn: (angrily) What did he just say?! Lincoln: (turns to Hank and Hawk) What do you two want? Hawk: Oh nothing. At least not from you two this time. Hank: Yeah! We're just here to sign up for the arcade tournament next week! Hawk: The one we're going to dominate in! Lincoln: Wait! Arcade tournament! You don't mean- (gasps) That's this week?! I totally forgot about it! Oh man. Clyde's not gonna be here! He has to stay over for a while to fix his cousin's house! two chest bump each other. Hank writes their names on the board on the wall. Hawk: Good luck trying to get anywhere with her on the machine! Hank: Come on! Let's leave these two babies to their baby squabbling! Hawk: Yeah! See you droppings at the tournament! Hank: Droppings! (laughs) Good one! Hawk: Yeah! I made that one up! two laugh and chest bump each other Lynn: Those jerks! Lincoln: Now, who am I gonna get to compete with me?! There's only one spot left! Lynn: Duh! Me! I'll join you! Lincoln: (laughs) Oh, wait, you're serious... Lynn: Come on! Playing games can't be that hard! Lincoln: Lynn! You don't understand! This tournament means everything to me. Every year I always try to submit, but either all the spots are taken or I get the last one and I lose in the second round. I didn't think this tournament would come up this early! Oh man! What am I gonna do?! Lynn: Just let me play with you! I can handle these games easily! to Lynn struggling at a Space Invasion arcade game Lynn: Come on! Move up! Lincoln: You can't! you only move left and right! Stop mashing the buttons crazily! You're moving all over the place! Lynn: GAH!!! screen flashes "GAME OVER" Lincoln: Handle it easily. Huh? Lynn: Why are you being so petty about this? I'm not used to playing games with a lever thing or a button and have it move some dude on a screen and- and- it's all confusing for me! Lincoln: You just said you could do it with ease before. Lynn: Well, that's cause- because- (sigh) Lincoln. I never thought I'd have to ask this ever in my life, but... can you... can you... tr-... oh man, this is gonna be heard to say. Lincoln: What? Lynn: ...Can you train me?! Please?! Lincoln: Well... the tournaments not until this weekend, so sure. I can, but it won't be easy. Lynn: Come on. you know me. I'm great at everything. It'll be easy to master. Lincoln: I hope so. Come on! Let's see if we can find a simple game. Oh! There's Super Duper Plumber's Quest. Lynn: That sounds lame. Lincoln: It does at first, but trust me. It's a lot more fun than it sounds! (turns on video game) Okay, so you use the joystick on the controller to move the plumber left to right. Lynn: What does up and down do? Lincoln: Up does nothing. Down is to crawl down a pipe. You press the A button to jump and the B button to attack, but that's only when you have a power-up. Lynn: Alright, I'll just run over there and hit that mushroom and- player dies Lynn: What?! Lincoln: Lynn! No! Those walking mushrooms kill you! Lynn: I can't punch them?! Lincoln: No! You have to jump on them! Lynn: Jump on them?! Lincoln: With the A button! I told you! Look, you have two more lives. Let's try this again. Lynn: Ok... There's the mushroom! Jump on it! What's this block for? Lincoln: That's a power up block. You jump on it to get a power up. Lynn: Okay! (Her player jumps on the power up box) Uh-oh! It's another mushroom I better run! Lincoln: No! That was a power up! Lynn: I thought you said mushrooms were bad. Lincoln: The ones with eyes are bad! The inanimate ones are power ups. Lynn: Seriously? Lincoln: Whatever. Keep going. Lynn: Alright. Gonna keep climbing these stairs and- (falls in a pit) Lincoln: What was that?! Lynn: I just fell! Lincoln: You use the A button to jump! Lynn: I can't control the joystick and jump at the same time! I've never worked one of these things before! Lincoln: Come on, Lynn! It's not that hard! Lynn: Easy for you to say! little kid runs towards the machine Young Kid 1: My turn! Lynn: Good luck! This game's pretty much rigged, so don't be sad if- Young Kid 1: Finished it! gawks at the young kid as she celebrates her win Lynn: If she can do it, I can do it! Come on! Level two! Let's do this! Just gonna walk past this turtle and- (her player dies) game flashes "Game Over" Lynn: What?! Young Kid 1: Dude. Turtles are bad in this. Lincoln: She's right. Lynn: No fair! (groans) How is this kid better than me at this? Lincoln: Come on. Let's try something more simple. Here! This is Bowling Star! Lynn: Oh! Where's the bowling alley? Lincoln: There is no bowling alley. There's only a screen and this. sees a sphere-shaped roller on the arcade machine Lynn: What's this? Lincoln: You spin this to roll the ball on the screen. Lynn: How does this make sense? Lincoln: Like this. (rolls the roller and makes the player rolls the ball in the alley, giving him a strike) Lynn: Oh yeah! Let me try! (rolls the roller in all the wrong ways, giving her a gutter ball) flashes "Game Over" Lincoln: Seriously! You spin it in one direction! Lynn: How else am I supposed to roll a ball without grabbing it in my hand. This is how a three-year-old rolls a ball. Not me! young kid runs up to the machine Young Kid 2: Excuse me! Are you finished? Lynn: Yeah, but I wouldn't play this. It's totally rigged and- Young Kid 2: Yay! I won! jaw drops Lynn: H- How?! Lincoln: I know! You keep letting kids younger than you win! Are you just doing that as a joke or are you really that bad? Lynn: Uh... it's the first one... yeah... (laughs nervously) Lincoln: (gives irked look) Lynn: Pssh. Come on! I'll give it another try! Watch me! (instantly gets a game over) Dang it! Lincoln: (angrily) Come on! How can you make the same mistake twice! Lynn: I'm still a beginner okay? I'll get on eventually! The tournament's not until a week, so that's plenty of time for us to train. yet another montage of Lynn failing at different games. All the while, Lincoln becomes more annoyed at Lynn, unknown to Lynn though * Lynn crashes in a race car game. * Lynn sinks in a boat sailing game. * Lynn misses several baskets in a basketball video game. * Lynn dies in a dragon-fighting video game. * Lynn is unable to even move in a boxing game. * (Time goes by very quickly until the day before the tournament.) montage Lynn: Come on! Come on! player in a jetpack game explodes in the sky. Score reads "5 points Lynn: Wooh! Five! That's 4 more than last time! Lincoln: (nervously) Yeah... doing great, Lynn... Still need some improvements though. (walks outside and talks to himself) I can't believe this! Well, if we get here before 6:00 AM tomorrow, I can cram in some training time for us. (hears his walkie talkie) Clyde, I'm sorry, now's not the time to- Clyde: Hey, dude! We're on our way back now! Lincoln: What?! Already?! Clyde: Yeah! The roof was easier to fix than we thought! Lincoln: Wow! That's amazing! Clyde: Sorry. You probably found a temporary replacement for me. I'll be home pretty late, so we won't have time to practice before the tournament. Lynn: (running from inside) Hey, Lincoln! Did you see me?! I got 10 points! Wooh! Am I getting better or what?! Lincoln: (laughs nervously) Yeah... (twitches eye) Doing great... Lynn: Is something wrong? Lincoln: No! Not at all! (hides walkie talkie) Lynn: So, am I ready? Lincoln: Well... it's getting late. We'll do some more training just before the tournament tomorrow so- Lynn: Sweet! See you home! (runs off) Last one there is a rotten Loud! Clyde: Did Lynn just say she got 10 points? Lincoln: Yeah... Clyde: Wow. Good luck training her. Lincoln: Actually. Since you're here and you're already so good at video games already, I'll be happy to take you back. Clyde: I can try making it there in time, but what about Lynn? Lincoln: Forget, Lynn! She stinks! I'll be creamed if I play with her tomorrow! I'll handle her! Just be here before 6:00 AM tomorrow. Clyde: Okay then. If you're sure... to Lincoln sneaking out of his room, not seeing Lynn anywhere Lincoln: Good! Lynn's not awake yet. She's probably forgotten about the tournament now. Time to head out. (tip-toes out of his room) stealthily sneaks into Gus' Games and Grubs Lincoln: Alright! I'm in! (enters Gus' Games and Grubs, only to see Lynn at the counter with Lori) Ah! (covers his mouth) Lynn: You think I should tell him. I don't want him to think of me differently. Lori: Oh no. Tell him! You should! Oh. Hi, Lincoln! Lynn: Hey! Lincoln: Lynn! What are you doing here?! Lynn: You said we'd meet here before the tournament to train, so here I am! Lincoln: No! Wait, I- Lynn: Hold up, Lincoln! I gotta tell you something. pauses Lynn: Ever since you introduced me to the world of arcade gaming, I've had nothing but a blast. I might not be the best at it, but for once in my competitive life, I can actually admit that I don't care if I lose or not, because I get to hang out with you. I know that I can be a bit rough on you sometimes, but I want you to know that I'm thankful for this past week. Thanks for being a great trainer and a really awesome brother. Lincoln: You... you... really mean that? Lynn: Of course! (her stomach grumbles) Oh no! I don't think my breakfast is agreeing with me! I gotta run! (rushes to the bathroom) Lincoln: Well... (looks to the audience) That's not something you hear from Lynn everyday. Lynn's just happy she gets to spend time with me... (looks down) and here I was caring about winning the tournament more than anything... then, Clyde calls from the walkie talkie Clyde: Hey! Lincoln! Lincoln: Clyde! Shh! Clyde: I'm almost to Gus' now! I'll be there in a bit! Lori: (confused) What's Clyde's doing here? I thought you said he couldn't make it. Clyde: So what game are we going to be practicing first? Lincoln: Clyde! Now's not the time! Lori: (confused) Practice? Why are you and Clyde practicing together? What's going on?! Clyde: Can you remind me when the tournament's starting Lincoln? Oh, and did you sign me in the sign up sheet? Lori: Why are you going with Clyde? I thought you and Lynn were competing in the tournament. Lincoln: Well, the thing is- Lynn: (offscreen) Lincoln! Lincoln: Uh... yeah, Lynn? Lynn: What is this?! Lincoln: Uhh... I can explain! Lynn: Are you switching me out for Clyde?! Lincoln: If you could let me- Lynn: What?! What is your excuse this time?! Lincoln: Well... it's just... you aren't the greatest at video games and I needed to win this tournament, and since Clyde's coming back and he's better than you, I thought, hey, let Lynn relax and have Clyde take her place. Lynn: I thought you wanted to hang out with me! I thought you just needed someone to spend time with! Did any of what I said before mean anything to you?! Lincoln: (angrily) And what was I supposed to do?! Lose the tournament that I've been trying to win every year of my life the one year that I have a chance at just because you stink at video games?! gawks and storms out Lynn: You know when I first trained you for that one basketball tournament, did I ever want to trade you because you first stank at it? Or how about that time when I trained you for football?! Did I ever say you were completely hopeless?! Lincoln: I- Lynn: No! I didn't! I was supportive for you all the way! I didn't care that you sucked at those sports! Did you think I only trained you because I wanted to win for myself?! pauses and looks down in guilt Lynn: I guess all that training we did together meant nothing. Huh? (walks out of building) Lori: Nice going, bro... Lincoln:(sigh) Look, I need someone to play with at the tournament. I gotta focus right now. After I win, I'll go apologize to her. Lori: Yeah. Apologize to her after you get what you want. That's gonna work. Lincoln: (groans) You're not helping! Clyde: (enters building) Hey, Lincoln! I'm here! Let's get going! Lincoln: (sighs) Sure. looks back at Lynn walking back home. He takes a deep breath and heads to Clyde. Cut to later before the tournament starts. Gus' Games and Grubs has a large stage in the middle of where the machines usually are and have two arcade machines facing away from each other. Clyde: So. How did you and Lynn settle things out? Lincoln: I don't want to talk about it. Clyde: Oh. I see. announcer walks up to the stage. Announcer: Settle down, everyone! Our first round is about to begin! Will- (looks down at paper) -Hank and Hawk- (looks down again) -and Valerie and Clark please come up to the stage? Hank: (to Lincoln) Hey, dweeb! Where's your sister?! Hawk: Aw... did the little scaredy bug run away from the tournament? Hank: Told you she stank at playing! two start laughing and running to the stage Clyde: Don't listen to them. Lynn would be proud of you competing like this! Lincoln: (raises his eyebrows) Yeah... Lynn. to later when the round is over Announcer: That's the game! Hank and Hawk move on to round two! Hank: Yeah! Hawk: Alright! looks at the losing pair Valerie: Aw man. It's all my fault. I stink at this! Clark: Don't say that about yourself, girl! You were great out there! You got more shots than I did! At least we had fun! Valerie: Thanks man. tries to ignore them, unable to cope with his guilt Clyde: Come on! We're up next! Lincoln: Yeah... sure. montage of Clyde and Lincoln winning against other pairs overtime. Meanwhile, Hank and Hawk are moving up in the tournament too. Eventually, the two rival pairs make it up to the final round. Announcer: Attention all gamers! This is the final round! Lincoln and Clyde versus Hank and Hawk! The game you will be playing is- (spins a wheel. The wheel lands on "Street Boxers II") -Street Boxer Two! Clyde: Oh yeah! I'm the master at this game! This will be a cinch! Just you and I! It's too bad Lynn isn't here to compete with you... Lincoln: (pauses and begins to remember Lynn's words) Lynn's voice: (in Lincoln's mind) Ever since you introduced me to the world of arcade gaming, I've had nothing but a blast. I might not be the best at it, but for once in my competitive life, I can actually admit that I don't care if I lose or not, because I get to hang out with you. Lincoln: Lynn... Lynn... Wait! Clyde! I can't go on like this! Clyde: What do you mean, Lincoln? Lincoln: It's Lynn! I need her for this round! Clyde: Why? We're already- Lincoln: Look! You have to understand! I know I said Lynn couldn't play arcade games, but that was before I realized how nice she was to me. She didn't care about winning! She thought that I trained her to play because so we could be good at something together in our lives. I've done her some serious wrong and I was too much of an idiot to realize it until now. I gotta get Lynn back! Clyde: Oh. Well, if you say so. Lincoln: You mean, you're okay with me wanting to switch you? Clyde: Yeah. These games are getting too easy for me anyway. Lincoln: But how are we going to do that? Clyde: I have one idea. I can't compete in the tournament if I can't play to begin with, so Lincoln- (takes deep breath)-show me where Lori is. Lincoln: Clyde! No! You can't! Clyde: It's alright, Lincoln. I'll be fine. Just worry about Lynn. You have a sister to make things right with. Lincoln: (sniffles) You're a good friend, Clyde! Clyde: Hurry, Lincoln! You don't have much time! Turn me! turns Clyde's view to Lori, who's in the audience grumbling as she's cleaning up after the audience. Lori: Come on, people! Can't you at least try to keep the place clean for once?! Clyde: L-L-L-Lori?! (faints) Lincoln: Clyde! Wait! Stop! Announcer: It looks like we're having some trouble people! Hold on for a sec! Lincoln: Clyde! Clyde! My partner just fainted! Announcer: How did this happen?! Lincoln: Let's just say... he couldn't take the pressure. Announcer: Oh dear. This isn't good. Poor kid. If you don't have a replacement for him in the next half-hour, I'll have to disqualify you. It pains me to say it, but it's the rules. Lincoln: Actually... there is one partner I have in mind! to Lincoln running down to his house. He beats loudly at Lynn's door. Lincoln: Lynn! Lynn! Lynn! Lynn: (opens door) What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be at your "tournament"?! Lincoln: Clyde can't compete in the tournament and it's the final round so- Lynn: So that's it?! You just want need someone to play with so you can win?! Typical. (about to slam the door) Lincoln: No! Look! I'm so sorry for the way I acted! I was a monster to you! I was blinded by me wanting win that stupid tournament, but now I realize why you wanted to play in the tournament with me. It wasn't because you just wanted to win. Was it? Lynn: (looks down) Lincoln: You trained through all those other times not only because you wanted to make you and I winners, but because you wanted someone else to be good at sports so you can spend time with them. I should've been thinking about the same thing back at Gus'. I'm really sorry for being selfish! Can you ever forgive me?! Lynn: (calmly) Promise me you'll never do something stupid like that ever again? Lincoln: (awkwardly laughs) Oh yeah. I promise! Cross my heart! Oh no! I only have ten minutes left! We gotta hurry back to Gus'. Lynn: Alright! Let's hurry! By the way, what happened to Clyde in the middle of the game? Wait... let me guess. Lori? Lincoln: (calmly) Yeah. Lynn: I figured. back to Gus' Announcer: Only one minute left. If Lincoln doesn't get back here, I'm afraid I'll have to disqualify him! Hank: Haha. Probably ran off crying from all the pressure. Hawk: What a baby! and Lincoln barge through the door, much to everyone's surprise Announcer: And Lincoln's back just in time! Hank: Oh man! And he brought the girly bug back?! This is going to be even easier than I thought. Hawk: Yeah! Lincoln: Lynn... it's time. two walk up to the stage and hop on the arcade machine Hank: Well, well, well. Look who's back! Hawk: It's the little squabbling droppings! Hank: Can't wait to eat you up in this tournament. Lynn and Lincoln: EWW! Lincoln: That's disgusting! You just called us droppings and now you say you wanna eat us? Lynn: You know droppings are poo right? Does that imply you eat poo? (under her breath) Quite fitting if you ask me. Audience: Ooooooh... Hank: Oh. You just messed with the wrong people! Hawk: We were gonna go hard on you, but now, we're gonna kill you in this round! And just for the record- cracks angrily WE DON'T EAT POOP! Lynn: Stop embarrassing yourselves... Announcer: Places people! Lynn: So tell me what the controls are on this thing? Lincoln: So you just push A to attack and the joystick to move around. When the meter on the bottom is full, you press B to do the special attack. Lynn: Got it! Announcer: And... go! final round begins, and Lynn and Lincoln are already getting beaten up badly Lynn: Oh no! Look at our health! We're already losing! Lincoln: That's alright. Just keep mashing the buttons. Do what you can! Now, quit the chit-chat and let's get fighting. Lynn: Ok! and Lincoln start making a comeback. Lincoln: Lynn! Use your special attack now! Lynn: Alright! (presses button) Lincoln: No! Wrong button! Lynn: Oh yeah! (presses other button) player on the screen blasts a beam from its arms and burns Hank and Hawk's players with it Lincoln: Sweet! Nice one! Lynn: I think I'm getting the hang of it! Lincoln: Yeah! You are! the time runs out. Both players are still standing. On the game's screen, a referee comes out and determines the winner by decision. The referee points to Hank and Hawk's players. Hank: Hahahahaha! Hawk: We won! Announcer: And the winners are Hank and Hawk! Hawk: Yeah! We did it! Lincoln: I guess they ate the poop... Lynn: Aw man. It's all my fault you lost! We were so close! You should've just went with Clyde from the start. I'm so sorry we lost the tournament. Lincoln: Lynn. It's not your fault. I should have been a better trainer before. And besides, who cares if we lost? I just care that you're here with me, and you, as my sister, are the greatest gift I could ever have. gives Lynn a smile, who in return, gives a smile and a hug back. Audience: Aww... Hawk: Eww! So cheesy! Hank: Yeah! Who wants to watch all of this mushy gushy lovey stuff?! Hawk: Where's our applause?! audience boos them off the stage Hank: Hey! quit booing us! audience throws garbage at the two Lori: Oh come on! I just cleaned this place! Ugh. Hawk: Ah! Stop that! Hank: Gah! Come on! Let's get out of here with our trophy! two walk off Announcer: Well. You may not have the tournament, but if there's anything this audience has shown us, it's that I think you deserve some kind of award for your bond. How would you like to be known as the audience's winner? Lynn: Audience winner?! Are you kidding! I'll take it! Lincoln: That works! audience cheers. Cut to later where Lincoln, Lynn, and Clyde, who came back, playing video games at home on their TV. Clyde: Hey. Sorry, you two didn't win. Lynn: Oh, that's alright! Who cares about that? We're just here to have fun aren't we? Lincoln: You said it, sis! Oh, yeah! I'm in the lead now! Lynn: Not if I can help it! Clyde: Oh you watch me go! Lincoln: (to the audience) Well, I may not have won the tournament, but in the end, I won something that's even better. A family to hang out with. TV: And winner is... Player 4! Clyde: Player 4? Lincoln: Who's Player 4?! Lynn: I'm not it. three look to their left to see Lily with the fourth controller, giggling with excitement. The three gawk. THE END Trivia * Once again, this story was requested by Dragonzako. * This is my first fanfic to feature a minor character from the show to have a major role in this, that being Hank and Hawk. * This is my 3rd fanfic to feature bonding between Lincoln and Lynn solely. The other two being Nice to Beat You and A Soft Touch. * The scene with Hank and Hawk calling Lynn and Lincoln droppings and saying they'd eat them up is a reference to the movie, Happy Gilmore. * Video Game References: ** Super Sluggers Rush IV / Bowling Star = Nothing. ** Super Duper Plumbler's Quest = Super Mario Bros. ** Street Boxers II = Street Fighters ** Space Invasion = Space Invaders Thanks for reading! Category:Episodes